


Don't Be a Grinch

by giraffewrites



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas fic, Christmas gift, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 12:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13146564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffewrites/pseuds/giraffewrites
Summary: A christmas fic based off the prompt, ‘Character A vows to do something nice for a stranger during the Christmas time. Character B is that stranger.’In which Sorey hates Chirstmas, Alisha is overenthusiastic about it, and Mikleo is short.





	Don't Be a Grinch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkiaWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiaWolf/gifts).



> A Christmas fic for one of my best friends, and the biggest (only) SorMik lover I know! This was meant to be longer and have a completely different prompt, but I ended up working and becoming ill (yay). Anyway, I hope you like it, babe! And I hope anyone else who reads it enjoys it, too!
> 
> Oh, and happy holidays! Regardless of if you celebrate Christmas or not, I hope you had a good day!

Christmas has always been Mikleo’s favourite holiday. He loves the bright lights in the town centre, the stockings over the fireplace, the presents under the tree. It outstand all of the other holidays by far, the male even preferring it to his birthday.

He stands in the kitchen, the cupboard open as he browses what’s inside. After a few minutes he realises he’s got everything he needs to make sugar cookies, bar flour. He sighs, placing a hand on his forehead, his other hand already on his hip. He must have used the last of the flour last week for Rose’s birthday. Deciding there’s no point of dwelling on it, he gets his bag off the table and slides his shoes on, heading for the door.

___

Sorey isn’t one for Christmas. Never has been. He’s got no one to celebrate it with (sure, Alisha insists on him coming to her’s for Christmas but that would be intruding). So each year he works the holiday, preferring to be swamped with paperwork and on duty rather than celebrate. This year, however, seems he doesn’t have the chance to hide away.

“You’re not working, so you’re coming to mine,” Alisha says, a mug of hot chocolate in her hands. Her hair is swept back in a ponytail, being held in place with a hairband that has artificial holly on it. “You can’t get out of it this year, Sorey.”

As much as he hates to admit it, Alisha’s right. He can’t get out of it this year. He’d been denied working the holiday by his boss (“you always work it, have a rest, kid”), meaning that he didn’t have anything to do. However, this doesn’t mean that he wants to go to Alisha’s. There’ll be music, people, food that isn’t to his liking… what’s he meant to look forward to? In spite of this, he feels himself nod, which earns a squeak of excitement from Alisha. “Fine,” he looks at the woman, not being able to bite back his small smile, “I’ll come.”

“Great!” She exclaims, perhaps a little too loudly, getting the attention of others’ in the cafe. Her cheeks go red, but she continues, “You’ll love it, it’s going to be great.”

“Yeah yeah,” Sorey sighs. He drinks the rest of his coffee before standing up. “I best get going, I want to get some groceries and be home before it gets dark.”

“Very well,” Alisha says, the smile still on her lips. She gives her friend a hug and watches his go, only to call out to him just as he reaches the door. “And remember, be kind and help others! ‘Tis the season!”

With a fond roll of his eyes, Sorey nods and exists the cafe.

___

_ Why do I lack the capability to stick to my shopping list?  _ Mikleo wanders, walking around the shop with a half full cart. He looks on the shelves for the sugar, only to let out a frustrated groan. It’s on the top shelf, too high for him out of his reach. Nevertheless, he decides to give it a go anyway. He stretches his hand out and goes on his tiptoes, desperate to reach the bag of sugar, only to no avail. He grunts and stands flat on his feet once more, jumping when someone taps his shoulder.

Turning around, he finds himself in front of a taller man. He’s got brown hair and hazel eyes, sporting a small smile on his lips. It’s only after a few seconds of Mikleo staring that he realised the man’s spoken to him. “Huh?”

“The sugar,” the stranger repeats, pointing up to the top shelf, his navy jacket sleeve slipping down from his wrist to reveal a small floral tattoo. “Do you want me to get it for you?”

“Oh,” Mikleo blushes, “uh, yes please.” He watches as the man gets the sugar, then handing it to Mikleo. “Thanks.”

“No worries,” the man shrugs. “I’m Sorey, by the way.”

“Mikleo.”

Sorey nods his head, “Well, I best be going.”

“Yeah, of course, um, thanks again,” Mikleo says, gesturing to the bag of sugar. He puts it in the cart and starts walking away, his cheeks red, only to feel another tap on his shoulder. Once more, he finds Sorey stood in front of him.

“I don’t usually do this, but, uh, here,” Sorey hands Mikleo a piece of paper. He smiles, although his cheeks are just as red as Mikleo’s. “Call me.”

Mikleo doesn’t have a chance to respond, watching as Sorey walks to the next to aisle. With his cheeks now more red than before, he opens the folded paper. It has a number written on it, followed by a message.

_ You’re sweeter than the bag of sugar you couldn’t reach, call me. Oh, and happy holidays. x _


End file.
